As substitute goods for cigarettes, electronic cigarettes have aroused more and more attention because of its advantages of safety, convenience, health and environmental friendliness in use. Typically, the electronic cigarettes on the market include an atomizing device and a battery module, and the atomizing device includes an atomizing core and a liquid storage chamber for storing e-liquid. In widely-used schemes, the atomizing core heats and atomizes the e-liquid to generate vapor, thus achieving the feeling of tobacco smoking.
For example, the atomizing core of the atomizing device of a typical electronic cigarette includes a liquid absorbing unit, a heating element and a holder. The liquid absorbing unit extends out of the holder and absorbs the e-liquid from the liquid storage chamber.